Lonely Girl
by TwilightLink13
Summary: Let's get this straight, Hinata likes Naruto but is too shy to tell him. Naruto is deeply in love with Sakura for some unknown reason the same way Sakura loves Sasuke. Sasuke however, likes a "special" someone, who could it be? That's confusing..


**Lonely Girl**

**Chapter one- Blind Date**

I was so nervous, having no clue what to wear, how I should look. This is my first time going on a blind date, actually on any type of date. What will he think of me? Maybe he wouldn't like, maybe I wouldn't like him. I'm thinking too much, it's all because of that rejection from Naruto. Why did he have to go out with Sakura? All she do is beat the crap out of him.....oh no am I being jealous of Sakura just because she takes my first crush? Clear my mind Hinata, forget about Naruto. Theirs other guys out their, that's why I decided to date a mysterious boy. Oh no, it's almost 8:00! I'm no where near ready!

* * *

So here I am at a nice restaurant called Sukiya waiting for "prince charming" to arrive. I look stupid.......dumb as always. My hair was just plan long how boring, I can barely fit into this tiny dress. What was I thinking, here I am sitting by myself knowing that this guy not coming. As I laid my head on a table I heard a "cough" that was trying to get my attention. I looked up and saw the waiter.

"Are you alone?" asked the gentlemen.

"Uh.....no..I..I uh, I have a date." I replied.

"Guy must be really happy to have a beautiful girl like you." he smiled.

"I guess....I uh, don't exactly know who he is or what he looks like...." I paused for moment. So embarrassing. "See.........We was suppose to meet here at 8:00pm, we reserved a table........table number 7" I tried to smile.

"Seven is a lucky number" He smiled even more.

"Not this time, I mean...it's already 8:15, he's probably not going to show up." I felt a little depressed. It wasn't because of mysterious boy, because I still like Naruto. But why do I like him so much?! I laid my head on the table again and close my eyes. I heard the waiter talking to someone else but I completely ignored them. I felt a small "thump" on the other side of the table. Was that...him?! Did he came?! I slowly moved my head up, the moment I did that the guy quickly put the menu up to block his face.

"Um" I paused. "Uh.....are you my date?" I asked patiently.

"I don't know what your talking about" his voice sounded very familiar. His voice also sounded like he was embarrassed.

"Who are you?"

"Uh.......David..." He lied.

"Byakugan" I whispered. I can't believe it! Sasuke Uchiha on a blind date?! Out of all guys.....why would he be on a blind date? He could easily get girls. "S..Sasuke?"

"..................." He pretended that he didn't heard me. I quickly snatched the menu out of his hands. "Ok....It's me.." He said all embarrassed.

"You......your my date?!" I yelled.

"Don't say it out loud!" He said.

"Your embarrassed?" I asked with a frown.

"NO!" He said. "I'm not embarrassed for dating you I just didn't want anybody to find out....."

"Why have a blind date? Almost every single girl likes you!"

"I don't like them......their weak.....I need a strong female so I can......" He pauses and begins to blush.

"What?!" I asked.

"I want to restore my clan if.......you know what I mean?"

My eyes widen. Restore his clan? Yes I knew what it meant.....but....blind date?

"After I killed Itachi...I think it's time to restore my clan before I die...." He finishes.

"What? So you want me to help you "restore" your clan?" I said without thinking. After I realized what I said I began to blush and so did he.

"I...I didn't know my blind date was going to be you" He said. "We'll, you are strong I mean you have the "byakugan" and.....pretty"

My face turn red witch looks like a sun burn. I felt weird. He gave me compliments, was he coming on too me? Is it just too restore his clan or does he really like me? I was so nervous I didn't know what too say.

"Maybe I should go." I said as I stood up and walked to the exit door.

"Wait!" He said. But I ignored him and went home. What an embarrassing night I thought. I'm hopeless when it comes to dating......dating Naruto's best friend? Sasuke was cute, but for some reason I didn't like him the way I liked Naruto. Why do I keep thinking about Naruto anyway?! He's taken so stop thinking about him! We wasn't going to have a relationship anyway...................

**End of Chapter one**

**Sorry it was so short! Promise the rest of the chapters will be longer and worth reading! I mean this is just chapter one, it's suppose to be short and kind of "Bla Bla Bla". Please Review me and tell me what you think. (Whether you liked it or NOT). **


End file.
